Aku, Kamu, Dia, dan Mereka
by shianata55
Summary: Hanya cerita persahabatan gaje Yahiko, Konan, Nagato dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.


Aku, Kamu, Dia dan Mereka

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aku, Kamu, Dia dan Mereka © shianata55

Summary: Hanya cerita persahabatan gaje Yahiko, Konan, Nagato dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rated: T

Warning: OOC! OOT! Typo! Bahasa gue-elu

Chap 1: Komik Yaoi Konan

.

"Hei, Nagato," panggil Yahiko.

Nagato menengok. "Apaan?"

"Ayo kita jahilin Konan. Kita bakar semua koleksi komik yaoi-nya!" jawab Yahiko membara. "Gue kesel! Dia selalu menyuruh kita mempraktekan adegan-adegan menjijikkan dari komik itu!"

"Tapi kan … kita selalu menolaknya …," kata Nagato.

"Harga diri gue sebagai lelaki rasanya hancur berkeping-keping!" kata Yahiko.

"Y-yah, aku juga sih."

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan! Kita akan membakar semua koleksi komik yaoi-nya!" seru Yahiko.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka ….

 **~Skip Time~**

"Ne, ne, Konan, un!" seru seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang mendekati Konan yang sedang merajut untuk anak ayam yang dipelihara Itachi.

"Apa, Deidara? Apa lu nggak liat gua lagi ngerajut buat anak ayam Itachi yang mau menetas?! Huh?!" bentak Konan.

"M-maaf, un! Tapi, gue baru aja nguping pembicaraan Yahiko dan Nagato, un!" seru Deidara.

"APA?! GUA NGGAK PERNAH NGAJARIN ELO UNTUK NGUPING, DEIDARAAA!" Konan memukul Deidara sekeras mungkin. Alhasil, Deidara tepar, dan Konan kembali merajut.

Tapi, Konan masih memikirkan apa yang didengar Deidara saat menguping Yahiko dan Nagato. Kenapa Deidara memberitahukan apa yang dia dengar padanya? Jangan-jangan, Yahiko dan Nagato mau mengintipnya mandi? Ah, Yahiko dan Nagato nggak semesum Jiraiya-sensei, dan nggak senekat itu.

Meski senekat itu, Konan nggak segan-segan menendangnya ke matahari biar mati sekalian.

"Ah, Kakuzu!" seru Konan saat melihat Kakuzu lewat sambil membawa sekeranjang baju kering.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu. "Jangan bilang, lo pasti mau nyuruh gue belanja, kan?"

"Nggak, kok. Yee, geer banget!" Konan memeletkan lidahnya. "Minta duit dong. Gue mau belanja."

"Itu sama aja!" protes Kakuzu. "Huh, nih."

" _Thanks,_ ya!" Konan tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, itu Deidara kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu heran.

"Oh, dia, eng, kepeleset bola Dragon Ball dan mungkin dia pingsan," jawab Konan asal.

"Owh. Kalo udah bangun, kasih tau Goku untuk mengambil bola Dragon Ball itu," kata Kakuzu. "Eh jangan ding. Mending gue jual ke Goku, terus dia bayar ke gue!"

"Udah, pergi, pergi! Hus hus!" usir Konan.

" _Hai, hai_ ," sahut Kakuzu.

 _GLUDUK! GLUDUK! GLUDUK! MEONG!_

 _Hadeeh sekarang apa lagi?!_ Protes Konan dalam hati. Dia pun memeriksa atap rumah yang menjadi markas Akatsuki.

Dan yang dilihatnya sangat membuatnya kesal. Tobi yang lagi telanjang dada lari-larian diatap sambil menirukan gaya-gaya Ultraman.

"TOBII! APA YANG LO LAKUKAN DISANA, HAH?!" teriak Konan frustasi melihat murid didikannya terkena virus 'Ssah! Ssah!'-nya Ultraman.

"Ah, Konan! Lihat! Tobi berhasil melakukan jurus-jurus baru untuk menghancurkan Gunung Myoboku!" jawab Tobi tersenyum girang. "Ssah!"

"Untuk apa elu ngancurin Gunung Myoboku?!" teriak Konan.

"Untuk mendapatkan ke-7 Dragon Ball lalu menghidupkan Doraemon dan kembali ke masa lalu untuk tinggal serumah dengan Shinchan dan berubah menjadi _Saint Saiya!_ " jawab Tobi tersenyum lebar. "Hebat, ka—WADAU!"

 _Headshoot!_ Batin Konan berhasil melempar ember ke kepala Tobi. "JANGAN BERISIK!"

"Aduuh, di Akatsuki ini nggak ada yang waras selain gue, kah!?" gumam Konan agak mendesis. Kemudian ia melanjutkan rajutannya lagi. "Eh tunggu. Perasaan telor ayamnya cuma satu. Kenapa gue bikin banyak, ya?" Konan pun berhenti merajut.

"Ngeeng! Dzing neneng! Tin tin! Whussh! _We will shine! We will shine! La~lalalala~la~la~~~ We will shine! Ku-niit!"_ tiba-tiba, makhluk yang tak diundang datang, Sasori dengan boneka berbi-niit. (-niit itu sensor dikelas Author :v)

"Ngapain elu disini, Sasori?" tanya Konan terganggu dengan nyanyian gaje Sasori.

"Oh, ada Teh Konan disini," kata Sasori dengan logat Sundanya yang kental sekental kedelai hitam Malika(?).

"Bukan! Ada Yondaime Hokage disini!" bentak Konan kesal. "Iyalah! Udah jelas gue disini! Bukan Yondaime Hokage!"

"Aduh, _kumaha atuh_. Saya kan Cuma bilang baik-baik. Kok, malah marah?" Sasori tersenyum kecut. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan ngomongin Kang Minato. Nanti Neng Author malah datang kesini. _Pansgirling_ (baca: fansgirling. Biasa, orang sunda) banget nantinya."

"Oh ya, bener juga. Bisa repot tuh manusia bejat kesini," kata Konan.

 **"WOOI! APA-APAAN TUH?! ITU KAGAK ADA DI SKRIP!" jerit Author. "AWAS KAU KONAN!"**

"Ah, suara apaan tuh ya?" Konan pura-pura nggak denger. "Ah, mungkin itu suara ayam lagi boker. Dah ah, dadah, Saso-chan!"

Konan pun meninggalkan Sasori dan menuju dapur. Disana, dia bertemu dengan Hidan yang lagi nyantet pake ayam yang baru dibeli Konan setahun lalu.

"HIDAANNN! Ngapain elu nyantet ayam, huh?!" seru Konan. "Itu buat lebaran taun depan!"

"Ah, _gomen_ , Konan. Gue pikir ayam ini nggak kepake karena mulai busuk," kata Hidan. "Lagi pula, emang enak apa, ayam busuk buat lebaran? Mau jadi sesajian?"

"Bukan! Ini tuh buat makanan Tobi taun depan! Katanya dia pengen makan Ayam Rica-Rica Busuk," jawab Konan menaruh ayam itu ke kulkas lagi. Saat kulkas dibuka, aura suram dan bau ayir pun keluar.

"Hiik! Ini apaan, Hidan?! Kok ada koleksi mayat gue disini?!" seru Konan. "Perasaan gue nggak pernah naro koleksi mayat disini deh!"

"Bukan gue, tapi Kisame. Katanya buat makanan si Samehada, tapi nggak dimakan-makan," jawab Hidan.

"Demi Jurus Ayam Semvak-nya Andre Taulani! Kulkas gue yang cantik dan cucok jadi buluk gara-gara mayat-mayat gak mutu ini! Ih! KISAME! KI-SA-ME! K-I-S-A-M-E!" teriak Konan memanggil Kisame.

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Kisame muncul dengan baju handuk.

"Nih makan tuh mayat! Makan!" kata Konan nyumpelin satu mayat utuh ke mulut Kisame.

"Ko-ugh! Mulut gu-uugh!"

Hidan bergeridik ngeri melihat adegan sumpelin-mulut-Kisame-pake-mayat-sampe-kulkas-jadi-kinclong-lagi.

"Gu, gue harus ke pergi dulu! Mau berdoa ke Jashin-sama biar Kisame tetep idup!" kata Hidan ngibrit.

"Ah~ syukurlah, auranya jadi bersih lagi!" kata Konan lega. "Kisame, lu boleh pergi."

"…." Kisame tak bergerak.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! INILAH REVOLOSI AKATSUKI!" terdengar suara Yahiko di halaman belakang.

" _Mattaku …_ sekarang apa lagi!?" protes Konan mendatangi halaman belakang.

Sesampainya disana, Konan berdecak. " _Good job_ , Yahiko! Nagato! Kalian memang bisa diandalkan! Membakar sampah yang ti— _matte_ , bukannya tadi pagi sampah udah dibakar?"

"Ah! Konan!" seru Nagato menyadari kehadiran Konan yang mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bakar?" tanya Konan dengan _dark aura_.

"HAHAHA!" Yahiko tertawa dengan mulut bau jengkol. "Kita bakar komik yao—"

" _NANI?! TEMERA_! NYARI MATI, YA?!" teriak Konan marah.

"Si-si-si-siapa yang nyari mati? A, aku masih mau hidup, kok!" kata Nagato gugup setengah mati.

"Gue yakin ini idenya Yahiko, iya, kannn?" Konan melotot pada Yahiko.

"Tenanglah, Konan, semua akan berakhir dengan baik …," Yahiko memeluk Konan. Auranya pun berubah menjadi _love-love_.

"Y-Y-Yahiko …," Konan memerah.

 _BRUAGH!_ "KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN BERUBAH PIKIRAN?!" teriak Konan memukul Yahiko sampai Yahiko terlempar ke hutan.

"Ingatlah pembalasan gue, Konan~! Gyaaa~!" seru Yahiko saat terlempar.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal satu orang …," kata Konan melirik Nagato.

Nagato merinding.

"Nagato, hukuman elu adalah … mencuci bak mandi selama sebulan!" kata Konan mendelik pada Nagato. Mungkin kedengerannya gampang, tapi, bak mandi di rumah Akatsuki itu bau, berlendir, dan berkarat (?)! Kan menjijikkan!

" _W-wakarimashita!_ " kata Nagato memberi hormat pada Konan.

"Cih, apa nggak ada orang yang waras selain aku di Akatsuki?" Konan pun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil ngedumel-dumel.

 **~Fin~**

Ahah! Dari dulu saya mau ngebuat fic humor tentang Akatsuki, tapi gak tau deh ini nyampe gak humornya … 6:

Tolong review-nya, Minna-san ….


End file.
